


拔葱 3

by QC_x



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QC_x/pseuds/QC_x





	拔葱 3

拔葱 **3**

 

 

这根本就没有逃脱的可能，Alpha 除了身体的机能比一般的Omega 强之外，拥有异能的Alpha 可是致命的，在情迷意乱之际，幻像和现实往往分不清。

 

气泡酒的信息素一丝丝飘散开来，连Jack心里也乱了阵脚，眼眸红更是浓烈了，呼唤赵子往前走。

 

长年累月的警校训练，赵子虽然看似身躯虚软，但还是摇摇晃晃靠着手臂把自己撑了起来。 赵子踏着脚下鲜血淋漓的花瓣，愈来愈霸道的玫瑰香气刺着他的神经。已是黑夜来临的时分，大开的宅门后通向看不清的黑影，反而靠在门前笑靥如花的Jack更清晰了，他的嘴角还带着血，起伏的胸膛似乎在压下咳嗽。

 

“啊！” 大门关上的时候，赵子被吓了一跳，一个迟疑，倒是撞上了后退了一步却陷入Jack 的怀里，最后的理智也断了线。玫瑰和气泡酒的信息素混在一起，燃烧着情欲，却回忆起气泡酒入喉的冰凉。

 

“原来是气泡酒味的葱啊“ Jack 圈住赵子，嘴唇在他的耳朵厮磨，“喝酒要有下酒菜，我饿了，给吃吗？”

 

“嗯……” 赵子发出妩媚的呻吟，身子更向后倾，就像要把自己揉进Jack ，但羞耻感使他摸向了别在腰间的枪。

 

这算什么呢？赵子发情期从来没有来的如此强烈，他对于其他人的信息素并不敏感，所以他很清楚知道自己栽在了Jack 的手里。

 

就在赵子迟疑之际，Jack 已经把他一把推倒，一时失去重心的赵子，顺手就把Jack 一把抓过。赵子没有像预想里面掉到地板上，反而是冰凉的皮革上。他放开手，是纽扣掉在地上的声音，他甚至可以听到那颗纽扣蹦了多少下。

 

一下……两下……三下……

 

“看纽扣干什么？你不是很急吗？” Jack 不满意的掰过赵子的脸，“那么用力的拽我，还以为你要把我强了呢。”

 

Jack 缓缓的解开衬衫的扣，窗外渗透进来的光，刚好雕刻了他健壮的线条。赵子鬼迷心窍的抚上了Jack 的胸口，黑道的人身上有些伤痕倒也正常，那么如果指尖绘出的是”ZHAO”呢？

 

“痛吗？”

 

赵子轻轻吻在上面，Jack 却没有回答，把赵子又压回去，抽出自己的皮带，圈住赵子的双手，放到头顶。

 

“你还带枪出巡？想杀了我还是谁？”Jack 戏谑地拆解了手枪，金黄色的子弹掉落在赵子的肚子，滚到地上去了。

 

“嗯……” Jack 含过赵子的唇，细细的啃咬着。

 

Jack从手心化出玫瑰的刺，划破赵子白嫩的肌肤。

 

“嘶……呜呜……” 赵子想挣扎，Jack 趁机滑进赵子的口腔里，霸道的抢夺每一丝氧气。赵子越想挣扎，就是陷得越深，扭动的身体蹭着Jack 的身体，激发着更多的热力。

 

Jack 终于放过赵子的嘴唇，埋头舔赵子胸前的伤口，血液的味道在空气爆开，不知是幻象还是真实的玫瑰转化为不同的藤蔓， 缠上了赵子的私器，另一端则探进了赵子的后穴。

 

赵子手腕上的皮带松开了，他的身体跟着藤蔓在私器上的节奏起伏着，本是细嫩却带着茧的手揉着 Jack 似火般的发丝， 期盼着更多。

 

此时的 Jack 却恶趣味地放开了赵子，任由赵子被藤蔓折磨着，好酒不是都要时间才能酿造出来吗， 哪怕是气泡酒？

 

藤蔓上的刺划着赵子的肌肤，他想自己可能是受虐狂吧，怎么这样都会有快感。 身前的藤蔓绕了几圈，一松一紧地握着小赵， 最前那圈却紧箍着，不让他释放；而后面几股藤蔓先是有意无意地蹭着入口， 在入口里打圈， 然后合成一股撑开了粉穴，一边恶意地挠着肠壁， 探进他的极限。

 

Omega 的天性使赵子不得不向Alpha低头，他跪在地上，颤抖着的手探向Jack的裤头，轻轻的舔那根巨大。

 

“啊！” 身后的藤蔓了解Jack的不满足， 在赵子的敏感点用力的来回摩擦，而Jack两腿间的物件就插入了赵子的口腔， “呜呜呜……”

 

赵子细皮嫩肉的，那张殷桃小嘴只能勉强吞下，偏偏Jack又按住了他的头，不让他吐出来，做着抽插的动作。

 

温热的口腔，在抽插中还能感受到赵子的贝齿。Jack 这样的恶趣味自己也不好受，他甚至可以想象到身下Omega 的香甜可口，像小时候饿了好几天后吃到的包子。

 

玫瑰信息素不受控的重新占领了空气，气泡酒的味道迎合着他的主宰，赵子的身子又不禁软了几分，来不及抽出的Jack 就在赵子红艳的嘴唇留下白浊。

 

“该死的。” Jack 一声咒骂，赵子瘫软在沙发的边沿，眼神迷离地伸出小小的舌头舔掉唇边的白丝，是让人痴迷的性感。

 

Jack 和赵子明显还不厌足，Jack 一把拉起赵子，原来束缚着赵子不让射的那根藤蔓也消失了。受过藤蔓的调教下，赵子的后穴已经是湿润的，Jack 随手摸了赵子前身上的精液充当是润滑探入。

 

“哼哼……” 赵子不满的哼了几声，还收缩了下穴口，示意Jack 快进来。

 

“是你引的火，痛也得给我受着。”

 

Jack 一个挺进，赵子觉得自己就要裂开了，Omega 的基因只想要被填满，却低估了疼痛，虽说是痛并快乐着。

 

身后的疼痛慢慢转换成快感，如电流般沿着脊椎直冲头皮，麻麻痒痒的。

 

臀部的线条被Jack 的大手掌握着，偶尔再加上几下抽打，“夹的那么紧，小骚货。”

 

“有种……有种就……正面上我啊！偷偷摸摸算什么！” 许是跟在少飞身后久了，赵子的死鸭子嘴硬神功突飞猛进，只是木秀于林，风必摧之。Jack 还真的退了出来，还没到赵子喘过气来，他已经被翻了个身，双腿被拉得更开，即使是在黑暗里，一切的美好就暴露在Jack 眼前，任君采摘。

 

赵子开始感谢自己的柔软度，不过Jack 不满他的走神，一把按在还渗着血的伤口，“啊！”

 

赵子赌气般拍开这个喜欢作弄他的手，覆盖着Jack 心口上的伤疤，跨上Jack 的身体，尴尬了。

 

“教……教我……“ 看着Jack 的眼睛，赵子莫名说出了这句话。

 

黑夜中红色的眼睛笑了一下，美得晃眼。

 

“啊……哈……哈……嘶……“ Jack 往上一顶，好像更深入了，似要贯穿灵魂，赵子有些不习惯，伏在Jack 的胸口喘着粗气，背后却被藤蔓抽了几下，就像节拍器一样，向偷懒不练琴的小孩叫嚣着。

 

“啊” Jack 双手撑了沙发一下，便半坐了起来，两人之间拉开了些距离，他啃咬着赵子胸前的樱桃。“嗯……”

 

赵子也开始按着藤蔓的节奏上下动着，“另一边也要……”

 

右边的乳头被Jack 吸吮到挺立，带着唾液亮晶晶的，挂着银丝，另一边却被冷落了。

 

“想要的话，可要努力哦……”

 

赵子提起了腰，狠下决心坐了下去，体内的那根棒就快要贯穿自己。

 

“哎～” Jack 一个叹气打在赵子胸前，让他不自主的颤抖，湿滑的感觉来到左边的乳粒，他从来都不知道男人的胸部都可以这样的敏感。

 

Jack 夺回了主动权，深深浅浅的抽插着迎合着他的小穴，还不忘碾过肠道里的小肉，惹得身下的颤抖连连，不知射了多少次。

 

**血液里都是玫瑰酒，沸腾着。**


End file.
